


Afternoon Disappearances

by KoibitoDream



Series: Piano tunes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piano AU, Stand Alone, Tsukishima thinks he's meeting someone, alright, another story by me, can be brought in context with mysteries at the gym, character study?????, does anyone read these things anyway or am I just wasting my time, idk - Freeform, kags plays the piano, look at me shamelessly promoting myself in these tags, okay, this just happened, you don't have to read the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training's off Friday's afternoon for a while and Tsukishima gets curious as to where Kageyama disappears to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Piano) Keys to the heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599020) by [LiaBlackPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora). 



> Here's a mushy, fluffy one shot for you wonderful peeps. Been dying to write something like this and was inspired to do so, so I did.

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Hinata yells out, all excited and sparkly. “Did you see that new series yesterday?”

“Yeah, it's great, although they could have done more work on-”

And that's when Tsukishima stops listening while he gets on with changing his shoes. The afternoon practice had been cancelled due to some schedule mix up and since the gym is occupied, Ennoshita gave everyone the day off. From the looks of it, this ordeal might even take a while.

 

“ _Two months.” Ennoshita says._

“ _Two?!” They all, save Tsukishima, repeat._

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Oh, come on!”_

“ _I don't like it any more than you do.” The captain says, holding Tanaka's shoulder to keep him in place. “But that's how things will be Fridays afternoon for a while.”_

 

And just like that, they have free Friday afternoons. Now, contrary popular belief that Hinata would pester people until they practice with him, the living exclamation mark actually used that time to spend it with his mother and sister. He had rarely seen them as of late, with school and practice pressing, but now, he had time. Yamaguchi took the extra free time to help out with his mother's flower shop. Seemed like everyone had ideas what to do with their time. Everyone, except maybe Tsukishima. No one was at his place until an hour or so later than his school ended and there was so much of the history channel he could take in one afternoon. Then he heard the school's library was short of empty at that time.

The first time they don't have a practice in the afternoon, no one really notices Kageyama doesn't go home like the rest of them. No one, except maybe Tsukishima. He doesn't care, though, so he doesn't count.

But after that guy passes the library the second time and the third time, even Tsukishima gets curious.

The moment the setter passes by the door, he lowers the book he's been reading and peeks out the doors. Now, he doesn't normally do this, but neither does Kageyama miss out on chances to practice, so – yeah, he'll forget he ever compared himself to Kageyama, of all people.

Apart from the library, there was only the art room and the music room in this part of the building. So what could he be possibly doing here?

Paint? Take music lessons? Meet someone?

Tsukishima raises a brow at the last one, as if he suddenly realised something. The last notion was... _possible_...no matter how improbable and let's face it, he was getting attention from girls and a few boys alike, even if he didn't notice himself, no one could deny he was a-

And he'll stop right there because he was _not_ just thinking that Kageyama Tobio was handsome.

The train of his thoughts was (thankfully) interrupted by the sound of a piano being played. The tune was awfully familiar – oh, but of course, how could he not recognise it – Chopin, Nocturne, Opus 9 number 2 – he listens to it when reading sometimes.

Whoever's playing it must be pretty damn skilled, Tsukishima can't hear a single false note; not that he's an expert, he just heard it enough times to know. He listens to it for a moment before retreating back into the library, leaving the doors a bit more open and continuing his book.

Who would have guessed Kageyama had an ear for classical pianists? Maybe he really is with someone in there? Well. Can't hurt if he actually gets some education around here. He can't help the smirk forming when the picture of a concentrated Kageyama appears in his mind, looking like he could kill you just by looking at you. He actually feels sympathy for the poor soul that puts up with him.

The tune changes and now it's Beethoven's Piano Sonata Opus 13, he believes. Again, played without a single hesitation or a missed note. He tries to recall if anyone from their school has any reputation of being a decent piano player but none come to mind. Then again, they would really be something if Tsukishima was to pay any attention to that sort of information. He catches himself closing his eyes at the tune, enjoying the soothing sound. He wonders if Kageyama still has that murder look on his face or not – he knows _he_ doesn't.

 

Makes him wonder where they actually met. What a love story that would be – a volleyball player and a pianist. He'd die laughing if he ever got wind of it, he's sure of that.

 

Another Prelude by Chopin, this time Opus 28 number 17, if he's not mistaken. That person is seriously wasting their talents if they're doing this just so. Can Kageyama even comprehend this or is he sitting back and just listening, face relaxed after the first two compositions? Must be quite the sight, if he's just being quiet and listening for a change. Not that he can't do that at all, it's just that he and that annoying shorty make an explosive, volatile mix that knows no breaks unless hitting a wall.

This time, Debussy and Clair de Lune stop the wrinkling of his brows as the tune reaches his ears. And then he hears it. This one is played with a bit more care, a bit more soul into it. Not that the others weren't but this one is special, he can tell. One had to be deaf not to hear it. He hadn't heard that one in a long while. Almost forgot how much he liked it. Not just because of the title.

And it's over before he can even comprehend it, replaced with a more lively Moment Musical by Schubert. It actually startles him a bit, coming right after de Lune. That person must like this one too, hearing it's got more spunk in it than the original. He can imagine grumpy face actually smiling at this one. A smile wouldn't kill him, Tsukishima can't stop himself from thinking, if it were coming from feelings. Actual feelings, not that forced horror show he put up when shrimpy asked him to smile. Seriously, what a stupid idea, forcing people to smile.

Liszt and Liebesträume take over and Tsukishima has to stop and wonder whether it was a good idea to keep listening to this one. Though, this one is played a little less personal, so it was okay? He guessed? Frankly, if that were the case, he should have stopped listening two tunes ago. Maybe he was thinking too much into this? Maybe Kageyama was there to give advice.

At this he almost falls of the chair, trying to stifle a laugh. Kageyama? Giving dating advice? What the hell brain? Don't shock him like that.

Chopin and his Prelude Opus 28, this time number 6, begins and Tsukishima has to wonder why the hell not? Why couldn't Kageyama give people advice about something other that volleyball? It's not like his head is stuck exclusively there these days. Who knows? Maybe that straight forward, no excuses or apologies face-punch honesty of his does have some weird impact on people other than crippling them on the spot? He's pretty sure something would have happened by now and it didn't. It's not like he has to be an expert if someone would explain it and ask if what they're doing is stupid. He could do that without a doubt.

Nocturne Opus 9 number 1 by Chopin brings forth another thought. What if he got this wrong? What if there's some unreciprocated feelings going on there? Nah, couldn't be. Maybe Kageyama just likes listening to classical music and the person playing it has no objection to him listening? That would certainly give more sense to this mash of compositions. He can't be really sure as to what was going on here, he had noticed Kageyama disappearing here two times before, but that was before he decided to occupy the library so he had no idea whether this music business happened before. Then again, he never noticed anyone else pass by the library save Kageyama and the door was open the whole time.

 

This time he does fall off the chair.

 

Fur Elise by Beethoven accompanies his steps when he suddenly gets a weird feeling and decides to crash the party at the expense of everyone's dignity, even his own.

The tune reaches it's end when Tsukishima opens the door to find an open window, curtains dancing to either the wind or the tune or possibly both and no one inside.

No one except Kageyama, that is, sitting by the piano, with his concentrated look directed at the keys, but this is a whole new concentrated look for it doesn't give one the impression of impending doom – this one is relaxed, in a way, and now is not the time to be at a loss of words, but he can't help it when the realisation that it's Kageyama that plays the piano and has been doing so since he got there sinks in and Schumann's Scenes from Childhood give way to the one and only Moonlight Sonata.

He plays that one with even more care than he did both Clair de Lune and Moment Musical and Tsukishima is well aware that he's both staring and gaping – he can feel it – and simply standing there, wordless as the tune continues with a sense of serenity and... _affection_...so deep he cannot comprehend how people even feel to that degree, let alone that hot headed stubborn simpleton being the source of all of it. No, no, no. This can't be.

He feels like someone squeezed his heart he's only now aware it exists and it becomes so liberating he has to fight himself whether or not to give in to it.

 

_But then deep blue eyes look up and see him and all anxiety and panic subsides like a tidal wave returning to the ocean, leaving nothing but a clean shore and fresh air, along with the last notes of the Moonlight Sonata._

 

_And everything feels alright again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to listen to the tunes listed while reading.
> 
> On another note - I cannot believe I didn't turn this into a book and it remained a one-shot.
> 
> Also, jokes on you Tsukki, you're the volleyball player.


End file.
